


Christmas Cuddles

by skz_writing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_writing/pseuds/skz_writing
Summary: It’s literally just Changlix fluff





	Christmas Cuddles

Changbin loved Christmas. That was no secret. He loved the way the lights glimmered in the street as the snow fell. He loved the food and all the traditions that he had built with his friends and family over the last 19 years.

He loved seeing families and couples smiling together as the celebration grew closer. What he loved most about this Christmas however, was the fact that he was spending it with his eight closest friends. The nine of them had debuted in Stray Kids earlier in the year and Changbin had never been happier.

They were all currently in the living room, which was a mess because of the snacks and miscellaneous decorations that surrounded the boys as they attempted to decorate their own Christmas tree together for the first time. It was a disaster really. 

He witnessed as Chan and Woojin tried to stabilise a small step ladder that Jeongin was using to try and reach the higher parts of the tree. At least they were trying to help, Changbin thought to himself as he noticed Hyunjin and Seungmin sitting on the floor together, with Seungmin wrapping his boyfriend in tinsel and trying to attach the other decorations to Hyunjin's clothes, resulting in both boys having a giggling fit.

Changbin wasn't sure what he was expecting considering he knew what the boys were like. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed the loudness and messiness of the whole scene in front of him. It really felt like a family. Changbin shook his head as he once again began to help Jisung put the decorations on the tree properly. 

It wasn't long before Minho brought out another round of food for the boys to enjoy, Changbin was sure he'd be the one to clean everything up once again but once they sat in circle and started eating, he didn't seem to mind as much. He looked across from where he was sitting as Felix began eating. 

A fond look subconsciously made its way onto to Changbin's face as he watched the younger boy gush to Minho about how good the food was. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt someone nudge him. As he looked to his left, Hyunjin looked between him and Felix and then gave Changbin a knowing look which Changbin simply shrugged at. 

They'd had this conversation before. It always ended the same way, with Hyunjin urging Changbin to tell Felix how he felt and Changbin insisting to Hyunjin that he guaranteed that Felix didn't feel the same way.

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food, allowing Changbin to admire, from afar, how beautiful Felix looked when he laughed, head thrown back, tears spilling from his eyes that had been squeezed shut, and his loud, beautiful laugh echoing though the already loud room. Felix really was beautiful. Changbin never wanted to forget this sight and he was sure that he never would.

*

Changbin groaned and stared at the time on his phone as the bright light made him wince.

3.30am.

Why was he awake? There was no valid reason he decided as he made his way from his room to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stopped in the hallway, just short of the kitchen, when he noticed the light already on. 

He slowly and quietly approached the doorway, telling himself if it was Hyunjin that he was just going to turn around and go straight back to bed, he was not up for another talk considering what had happened today. 

He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard a voice he instantly recognised. Felix was standing in the kitchen, with his back towards Changbin. He was singing an English Christmas song that Changbin was not familiar with, all he knew was that it felt like home, everything about Felix felt like home to Changbin.

He noticed that, despite the cool weather, Felix was wearing nothing but his boxers and a very loose T Shirt, his hair was ruffled, voice deep and husky from sleep, and he was cradling a cup of what was probably hot chocolate in his hands. The whole sight in front of him made Changbin's breath hitch as he felt his whole face flush red. He cleared is throat gently to make his presence known.

* 

Felix gasped as he turned around and nearly dropped his mug at the sudden noise. He was sure that everyone else was asleep. His heartbeat didn't slow when he realised just who had caught him in the kitchen at 3am in his boxers singing with a mug of hot chocolate.

Changbin.

Of course it had to be Changbin. That was just Felix's luck. He stared for a minute, words failing him like they do everytime he gets this close to the older boy. Felix avoided any moments like this that could be in any way way intimate because he was scared that his sleep deprived self would say something stupid.

“Felix? Felix are you okay?” Changbin waved his hand in front of Felix's face. He had zoned out again. Felix froze when he fully comprehended the distance, or rather lack there of, between him and Changbin.

“mmm yeah I’m okay.” he mumbled, desperate to exit this situation immediately. 

“Okay, I'm just grabbing a glass of water, and then I’ll let you finish your singing session yeah?”

Changbin gave Felix a soft smile and he could feel his face heat up as Changbin brushed passed him to get a cup. Why does he have to be so gorgeous? Felix thought.

“Why does who have to be so gorgeous?” Changbin replied, looking up at Felix from his position at the cupboard. Felix knows he did not just say that out loud.

Right?

“Oh uh no-one don't worry.” He mumbled facing away from Changbin in a failed attempt to hide his red face.

“Aww does my little 'lix bear have a crush on someone? How cute!” Changbin cooed, cupping Felix's cheeks and squishing them a little.

“I don't know what you are talking about Binnie.” Felix pouted and tried to escape Changbin's grasp, failing miserably.

“You're so adorable when you're embarrassed you know. I could just kiss you.” Changbin said through a small chuckle. Felix tensed as soon as he said it. Was he serious? No. Of course he was joking, Changbin wouldn't want to ACTUALLY kiss him...right?

“Then do it.” Felix whispered.

“What was that?” Changbin asked. Felix knew that Changbin had heard him and he really didn't want to say it again, it was embarrassing enough the first time. Felix turned to look away from Changbin as he whispered again, a little louder this time,

“Do it,” he stammered over his words, not daring to make eye contact,

“Please, kiss me.”

He barely had time to finish his sentence before he felt a pair of lips on his. Changbin's lips were soft and warm and better than anything Felix had ever imagined.

Although it was messy and uncoordinated, it just felt so right and neither boy wanted the moment to end. Felix couldn't help but smile as Changbin ran his fingers through his hair, bringing him even closer.

They finally broke the kiss, smiles adorning their faces and hands intertwined as they stared into each others eyes, content with the world, and each other.

That was until they heard a cough from the hallway. They groaned as they saw Minho and Hyunjin standing there, clearly amused by the sight in front of them.

“Holy shi-”

“Hyunjin please don't start.” Changbin sighed as he closed his eyes embarrassed, and rested his forehead against Felix's shoulder.

“We weren't the ones kissing in the kitchen at nearly 4am.”

Felix looked at Minho, a sudden grin appearing on his face, “Hey remember that time I caught you and Jisung-”

Minho grabbed Hyunjin by the arm and began to pull him away, not letting Felix finish his sentence. 

“We were actually just heading off, have fun!” he whisper yelled.

The boys shook their heads as the other two left. They knew by morning the entire group would know what happened, but until then, they decided to not worry about it, completely content with snuggling together in Felix's bed and forgetting about everyone except the two of them for a while.

*

Changbin loved Christmas. That was no secret. He loved the way the lights glimmered in the street as the snow fell. He loved the food and all the traditions that he had built with his friends and family over the last 19 years.

He loved seeing families and couples smiling together as the celebration grew closer. What he loved most about this Christmas however, was the fact that he was spending it with his seven closest friends, and his boyfriend. They had only been officially dating for two weeks, but Changbin had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Twitter: @idk_askhermione  
> Tumblr: @idk_askhermione
> 
> If you have any requests let me know!!


End file.
